Phone conversations can be held between two or more participants located in different locations, sometimes in different countries and/or continents. The phone conversations may be performed using two or more communication devices, such as mobile phones or landline phones. The participants may share sensitive information during the conversation, such as personal data, financial data, legal data, confidential data, data regarding employment, security, safety and the like.
In many cases, information is shared by a first participant based on the presumption that the information is not being recorded by the other participants and if the first participant knew that the information is being recorded he/she would not reveal certain information or use certain phrases or language, which may be problematic for the first participant if a playback of the conversation is played for other people.
Generally the first participant has no way of knowing if the conversation is being recorded by the second participant unless the second participant informs the first participant.